Start Of Something New
by Akinachan97
Summary: It's the end of the year graduation dance! 17 year old Hinata has planned to ask Naruto to the dance! Will he accept? What's Tenten planning? Why is Sasuke smirking? well he always does that! . Who goes with who? One shot! ask if you want a sequel!


Start Of Something New

PS: This is my first fanfiction ever so can you please be a little nice? I'm a young author in training about to have her book published " Gurlz Diary: Disaster's Strike ". If you see it in the market this year then thats me! Arigatou for understanding! This is rushed so please understand.

I , Hinata Hyuuga am not looking forward to the end of the year dance. Sigh , if only I had confessed to Naruto earlier…

" I can't believe school is FINALLY over! , " Ino shrieked as everyone chatted excitedly about their plans for Summer Vacation. " I know! We all deserve a break , since we worked so hard this year! , " Sakura giggled. Sakura , Ino , Tenten and I were walking to school together. Of course we were walking at a snails pace because Sakura and Ino couldn't stop talking. Good thing we still have 20 minutes before school starts. " So Hinata , are you excited about the Graduation Dance? , ". Ino asked me.

I put on a fake smile " Of course Ino , w-why wouldn't I be? ". I'd lost most of my stuttering. But when I'm around guy's besides Neji ( my cousin ) , Kiba , and Shino then that's a whole different story. Sigh , it's probably going to take another year to lose it completely. Tenten looked me , she being my best friend knew that I wasn't looking forward to it because of HIM. Naruto.

Flash Back

I watched Naruto train , as usual. I usually kept my distance but today was going to be different. Today I was going to confess to him. I summoned up all my courage and walked up to him. He didn't notice me at first , " Ahem " I cleared my throat. He looked up at me grinning , " Hinata-Chan! Haven't seen you in a while! What's up? , ". I fidgeted with my fingers. All the courage I had before suddenly decreased. My face was beet red. I gathered all that was left of it and asked " Ano , N-n-naruto-kun a-are y-you g-g-going to the G-graduation D-dance with a-a-anyone? I-I'm n-n-not g-going with a-anyone so I-I was w-wondering I-if you'd l-like t-to go w-with m-m-me? , ". Naruto's brilliant smile faded almost as quickly as it appeared. He scratched the back of his head , an apologetic smile replaced his other one.

" Gomen ne Hinata-chan , but you're a bit late. Just last week Sakura-chan finally agreed to go to the dance with me… I'm really REALLY sorry! , maybe next time? , " he explained. I felt as though a dagger had pierced my heart. Sakura? Sakura? I thought she was in love with Sasuke?. She know's I love Naruto! How could she do this to me?. I nodded stiffly. "S-s-sure… n-next t-time , " was all I said. Then I ran. I ran as fast as I could without looking back. I let the tears fall then. I collapsed from sheer exhausten. I sobbed uncontrobably. I didn't know where I was. I didn't care either. As long as I was far away from HIM.

End Of Flashback

" Hinata-chan? Are you alright? , " Tenten asked me , waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked , "G-gomen , I'm fine , ". Everyone smiled , everyone except me and Tenten. She had a worried expression on her face. She gave me the what-happened? look. I shrugged. When we reached the school Kiba and Akamaru ( his dog ) , Naruto , Lee , Shino , Neji , Gaara , and Sasuke were already there chatting amongst themselves. Of course Sasuke , Gaara and Neji were giving their usual responses. A nod or a simple " hn ". The rest of the gang were actually the real ones talking. I didn't glance at Naruto. I didn't give him one bit of thought. Naruto spotted Sakura and nearly ran over her. " Sakura-chan! , what took you so long? " he yelled. " Naruto get off me! , " came the muffled reply underneath him. He blushed and climbed off. Instead of hitting him on the head Sakura hugged him. Which was very unusual.

Ino hugged her " pet " or so she called Kiba. Kiba didn't mind her calling him that but what he did MIND was when everyone called him " dog ". Tenten hugged Neji , whom she reffered to as a " friend ". Everyone raised their eye-brows at her. I giggled. "I-I-it w-was a FRIENDLY HUG p-people! , he looked kind of left out! , " she blushed. Sakura and Ino muttered a " yeah right , " under their breaths. I felt Naruto staring at me. His blue eye's seemed guilty.

" Hi Hinata… , " Naruto greeted. I didn't say anything back to him. I just nodded. I knew that if I talked to him while he was with Sakura I might start crying. "What is everyone doing standing around here for? Let's get to class before the bell rings! Last day of school people! , " Tsunade yelled at us. Everyone laughed and talked merrily as they got inside. I lagged behind.

Someone tapped my shoulder behind me. Tenten. She tossed me a crumpled piece of paper. A note. It read:

Miss Lavender ,

What was up with you when we were walking to school? You seemed like you were in some kind of trance. Flash back again?

Weapon Lady

I sighed. Miss lavender were the code names we used when we didn't want anyone to know who we were talking about. We especially used them when we were writing notes. It's obvious why we named Tenten Weapon Lady. Due to her obsession with weapons. I have everyone's code names on a piece of paper.

Hinata - Miss Lavender

Tenten - Weapon Lady

Ino - Blond Babe

Sakura - Cherry Blossom

Naruto - Fox Boy ( not much of a name when everyone knows who he is )

Sasuke - Black Raven

Kiba - Dog

Shino - Bug Boy

Gaara - Sand Doom

Lee - Bushy Brows

Neji - Violent

Most of the names were picked out by Ino and Sakura. They insisted on calling Sasuke Hottie but we convinced them that maybe that wasn't such a good idea. I wrote in neat cursive at the back of the note in my favourite purple gel pen.

Weapon Lady ,

Flashback , it was about HIM again. I'm not looking forward to the dance at all. I have no one to go with. I should've confessed earlier… I think I'll just go home early. My stomachs not feeling well so I won't have to lie.

Miss Lavender

I tossed the note back to her. Her brows knotted up in tension. Then all of a sudden a light bulb appeared above her head. I whimpered softly. Tenten had an IDEA. It's not that her Idea's aren't brilliant it's just that they're always RISKY.

During lunch while everyone was watching Naruto and Kiba to see who'd eat the most ramen without puking , Tenten whispered " I have an idea! , ". " I know , please don't let it be too embarrassing , " I whispered back. " Non-sense! , just this time I'm not going to tell you my plan! It's a surprise! " her eye's glowed brilliantly. " oh no " a look of confusion painted on my face. " Oh yes! " she grinned evilly. Tenten looked at Sasuke for some strange reason. They both exchanged a look. Tenten gave him a thumbs up while he smirked. Since when did those two talk?

I found myself looking into the mirror in the girls bathroom. Wearing a beautiful lavender dress that reached to my knee's. The fact that it was only up to my knee's and sleeveless sent shivers up my spine. My hair tumbled down my shoulders in curls. I wasn't wearing any makeup besides a light shade of lavender eye shadow and pink lip gloss. " You look fine! You shouldn't worry so much you know! I'm an expert on beautiful people , " Ino smiled. She looked more beautiful then I did.

So did Sakura and Tenten. Sakura wore her pink hair in a pony tail. Her hair had grown a little past her shoulders this year. She wore a hot pink dress that also reached her knees. The dress was held on with speghetti straps. She wore three inch high heels! Bright pink lipstick and eye shadow did the finishing touches. Ino on the other hand had her hair down just like mines. She had her side bang straightened ( as if it already weren't straight enough ) and the rest of her hair was tousled and wavy. She were a sparkly blue dress that matched her eyes and high heels like Sakura's. She wore red lip stick with blue eye shadow.

Tenten wore her hair in a regular bun instead of two. She let a few strands dangle in the front and curled them. Her dress was tangy orange with a splash of yellow. Unlike the rest of us she wore fancy gloves to protect her arms and hands from being exposed. I wished I could do the same. She wore orange lipstick with orange eye shadow and high heels. They all looked stunning. Except me. A weed in a flower garden.

" Hinata aren't you going to wear these? , " Sakura held up a pair of purple high heels. " Ano , no t-thanks , I think I'll just wear my purple dance s-slippers , " I replied slipping them on. I honestly didn't prefer high heels. I was afraid I might fall and make a fool of myself. Everyone just smiled and continued to get ready. We all hustled outside to wait for our… their dates. " Hinata you look fantastic! , don't you worry about a thing! , " Tenten reassured me. I smiled , knowing Tenten I was just going to have to trust her. The boys arrived in a limo looking handsome in their tuxs.

The guys took their time to take our looks in.

Naruto- " Wow! Sakura-chan you look amazing! I'm so glad you're my date! , "

Kiba- " Ino! You look better then you usually do! " ~bonk on the head~

Neji- " You clean up nice… , "

As if you couldn't already guess what everyone would have said. There was a lot of embracing before we finally got into the limo. Kiba and Shino had complemented my looks and so did everyone else but Naruto didn't say anything. Good for him. Something didn't feel right , I glanced around the limo. Someone was missing. I counted everyone.

Neji - Tenten

Kiba - Ino

Naruto - Sakura

Gaara - Ayame

Shikamaru - Temari

Lee - hasn't showed up yet

Chouji - bag of chips

Me - …

Wait , where was Sasuke? There were a ton of girls that would've been delighted to go with him. Maybe he went with one of them or maybe he's decided not to go at all. Wouldn't Naruto have forced him somehow? I nudged Sakura " Sakura-san , where is Uchiha-san? , " I asked her.

" He said he'd get there on his own and didn't need ride , I asked him if he was going with anyone and he said he might , " she answered. " I wonder who the lucky girl is! , " Ino squealed obviously listning to our conversation. Kiba glared at her. She murmered an apology.

" For your kind information Sakura and Ino I KNOW who he's going with! , " Tenten giggled. Everyone stared wide eyed at Tenten. Especially Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura- " How'd you get the information out of him? , I mean I ASKED HIM FIRST! , "

Ino- " No way Tenten! I'm the gossip girl around here NO ONE and I mean NO ONE figures out this kinda stuff before I do! , "

Naruto- " Sasuke-teme IS GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE? WHO? WHO? I'm his best friend he should've told me! , "

Gaara- …

Neji- …

Ayame- " THE Sasuke Uchiha? In love? Oh I've got to hear this! , "

Lee- " LOVE is blossoming in the air! How YOUTHFUL! Even in the cold-hearted! , "

Me- …

Everyone kept trying to persuade Tenten to tell us everything but she just shook her head and pretended to zip her mouth. " No way guys! , you'll find out at the dance! , " she smiled. Everyone slumped back In their seats. Tenten secretly winked at me. I gulped , I didn't have a good feeling about this.

We finally arrived at the Palace the school had rented and got out of our limo's. Everyone clutching to their dates arms excitedly. The Palace wasn't really a palace it was actually just a HUGE Ballroom with an equally sized restaurant. Ino and Sakura already knew what everything loked like because they were the leaders of the Dance Commity. They organized the whole thing. While everyone adjusted in their seats in the resteraunt I excused myself and looked around for Sasuke. For some reson I was really curious about why he hasn't come in sight yet. I sighed , this was hopeless how was I supposed to find him inbetween all these people?

My friends called out to me , I promised myself I'd just forget about him and try my best to have fun. I sat down next to Tenten and we began to order the food we wanted. Of course everything we ate the school payed for. " I want twelve bowls of all the ramen they have! , " Naruto ordered licking his lips. Sakura sweat dropped. Usually she would have scolded Naruto for eating so much but she decided to let him pig out this once since he didn't have to pay for anything.

Everyone else ordered tradional Japanese food and I made sure I didn't order any RAMEN. I ordered shrimp rice with a side of roast chiken and veggies. Everyone else ordered a small glass of wine while I ordered a glass of punch. Father would have killed me if he found me drunk. Not that I want to drink anything alcoholic. I glanced around once more for Sasuke. Still no sign.

Everyone chatted about their lives and how they were going to spend their summer. I didn't have anything special in mind besides hanging out with my friends and my younger sister Hanabi. After we had ate everyone gathered into the Ballroom. There was a lot of "ooh's " and "ahh's ". The theme was Undying Love. Everything was either pink , purple , red , or black. There was a lot of roses and other flowers as well. I liked it. The DJ started with a few fast songs. The first song was " Kiss Kiss " by Chris brown featuring T Pain. All the guys showed off some pretty neat skills. Attracting a whole lot of female attention. After this song ended a slower one started. All the couples got together and began dancing together. I smiled sadly as I watched Naruto dance with Sakura. I felt happy for them. I did but I still felt heat broken. I made my way to the balcony that led to a great view of a garden with a crystal clear pond below. What exactly had Tenten planned? Was she just pretending so she could make me go to the dance? " C-congratulations Tenten! S-so far your p-plan is a f-failure! , " I whispered to myself. Suddenly , a pair of strong arms encircled my waist. A chin rested on my shoulder.

I gasped. " That's too bad , And I was really looking forward to it too " a familier voice said. I turned my head so I could see the owner of the voice's face. " U-Uchiha-san? W-when d-did you arrive? ". Sasuke smirked knowingly at me , " I was here all along , I just tried to keep out of your sight because Tenten told me so. Otherwise it wouldn't have been much of a surprise now would it? , ". " Y-your m-my surprise? B-but how did Tenten f-force y-y-you to c-come w-with me? , " I asked. Sasuke and I barely ever spoke. Our teams have crossed now and then but we've never really exchanged any words besides a simple " hello ". Tenten must be paying him a lot. Sasuke's pale cheeks tinged red ever so slightly. His arms tightned on my waist. " I came here out of my own accord , I-I've liked you for ever now. Ever since our first play date when we were five , then when I was consumed by revenge I stopped paying attention to everyone. Everyone except you. You never liked me because I was the hottest Shinobi ever lived , but you liked me for me. I always watched you. I watched you with loving gazes not stone ones. You were just too obsessed with the dobe to take notice. What I'm really trying to say is… I love you , ". I felt tears slide down my cheeks , never had I thought that someone else would watch me while I watched Naruto. Never did I think once that Sasuke would be the one.

" S-Sasuke-kun… I-I love y-you too , " I whispered. I leaned into his touch. Sasuke let go of me and streached out his hand , " Can I have this dance? , " he asked me.I blushed , " O-of course , ". Sasuke led me out to the dance floor. I placed one hand on his while he wrapped his other arm around my waist. My free hand rested on his shoulder. I leant my head against his chest and sighed contently. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad after all. We danced slowly , rocking back and forth at first but then gradually picked up speed as he twirled me effortlessly. Tenten and Neji danced over to us , she winked at me , " So how do you like your surprise hm? , best idea I ever had right? , " she asked. I blushed , " I-it is the best idea you h-had , arigatou Tenten! , " I thanked her. " Any time you need some match-making call me! , " she offered. I smiled up at Sasuke , " I don't t-think t-that's going to b-be necessary , ". Sasuke smirked and bent down to whisper in my ear a second after my best friend waltzed away , " Oh so you think we're dating huh? Saves me the time from asking you out , ".

I blushed even harder then before. What was I supposed to think? After confessing to each other there was only one thought going through my head at that time. So we're officially dating right? " I t-think our relationship I-is g-going to b-be a good o-one Sasuke-kun , " I stated. " Of course , and I promise to never hurt you okay? , " he promised. " Okay , " I confirmed. Sasuke bent his head a little to close the distance between us. Our promise kiss. To be good , loyal , and most of all loving. This moment will help me remember that this isn't just the star of summer. This is the start of something even better.

I remember the days we use to play together,

We would laugh and cry together and make fun of each other,

Once you came so close to me that I could hear you breathe,

I nearly fainted because I was too shy to take all that,

I remember the time you told me to jump off the swing while swinging,

I was scared but I did it because you were desiring.

I was angry but you pulled your arms around me,

I couldn't stop you because it was so lovely,

As time passed we grew older,

My feelings for you were getting stronger.

But one day I found out that you left me alone,

I couldn't believe that you forgot about me for somebody unknown.

My tears couldn't stop in your remembrance,

I was still happy for you that was my tolerance,

I was living with only one hope left with me,

That you will come back and stay with me

The day came when I found out that it was all rumors,

I felt embarrassed that I believed in others.

Please forgive me for what I have done to you,

Let me tell you this "I can't live without you".

Poem and Story By Akina Ikimono.

Credit For All The Characters And The Naruto World go to Masashi Kishimoto For His Brilliant Manga " Naruto ".


End file.
